Catarse
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Sola-Ui gostava da solidão porque podia demonstrar o que sentia sem medo de ser julgada.


**Catarse**

Sola-Ui agradeceu mentalmente por ter sido deixada sozinha no hotel. Depois de um longo e entediante jantar, Kayneth resolvera sair junto com o seu Servo para analisar os oponentes na Guerra do Graal - e possivelmente se meterem em combate. É claro, aquilo era perigoso, e por isso o homem achou melhor pedir para que a ruiva ficasse, e ela não o retrucou. Na verdade, precisava mesmo ficar a sós.

Após ver o loiro descendo pelo elevador junto com Lancer, suspirou e olhou ao redor. O homem tinha pedido para se hospedar justamente em todo o último andar do hotel mais caro de Fuyuki. O espaço era grande, as camas nos quartos eram macias, as banheiras tinham água quente, a comida era fresca e deliciosa e tinham uma visão incrível da cidade pelas janelas de vidro. Mas todo aquele luxo não importava.

Desde que era criança, convivera com a alta sociedade. Foi sempre uma boa menina, gostava de brincar com o irmão mais velho, fora bem educada e sabia agir como a mais refinada lady. Também recebera treinamento com magia, já que nascera com circuitos mágicos, mas nada muito rigoroso como o que seu irmão tivera. Porque ela era a segunda filha, e porque era uma mulher.

Por isso, precisava se casar e ter filhos. Não era esse seu problema. Na verdade, a ideia até lhe agradava, desde que fosse com alguém que ela gostasse, o que não era esse o caso. Sabia que um dia seus pais decidiriam quem seria seu futuro esposo. E quando ela notou o modo que Kayneth corara ao vê-la pela primeira vez na Torre do Relógio enquanto conversava com seu pai, não teve dúvidas de que seria ele.

Devia admitir, o loiro realmente a amava. Sempre fazia questão de agradá-la, de lhe dar tudo do bom e do melhor. As mais belas roupas, as comidas que ela gostava, os passeios mais luxuosos. Nunca a desrespeitara, e muito menos tentara forçá-la a fazer nada que não gostasse. Ele literalmente a tratava como uma rainha.

Mas ela não se sentia assim. Pelo contrário, a cada vez que o Mago sorria para ela, a elogiava e lhe enchia de presentes e atenção, a moça se sentia cada vez mais presa. Por mais que os sentimentos do outro fossem honestos, apenas de olhá-lo seu estômago revirava. Não escolhera amar aquele homem, e cada tentativa de aproximação dele parecia um pedido desesperado de seus pais para aceitar o seu destino.

Tinha aceitado e se conformado, é claro. Fora criada para isso. No entanto, não era como se ela fosse capaz de manter suas emoções e seus desejos suprimidos o tempo inteiro. Aquilo era impossível. Porque, acima de ser Maga e ser mulher, Sola-Ui era humana.

E humanos tem sentimentos, vontades e fraquezas.

Sempre começava devagar. As lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, embaçando-lhe a visão. A jovem lutava contra eles, mas quando estava sozinha nunca fazia isso. Apenas deixava-os fluírem por sua face, lentamente. Não era sempre que podia chorar livremente, sem se preocupar com nenhuma pressão da sociedade. Na verdade, era um alívio.

Ficou ali parada perto do elevador deixando o rosto ficar molhado, em silêncio. Mas sabia que não ia conseguir se conter por muito tempo. Foi até um dos quartos, o mais próximo, e entrou. Fechou a porta, para conseguir um pouco mais de privacidade e recostou-se na mesma. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas. Mal conseguia enxergar direito. A respiração estava cada vez mais descompassada.

Mesmo assim, gritou. Sabia que ninguém ia escutá-la, e por isso tomava essa liberdade. Precisava fazer isso. Não podia guardar aquilo para sempre. Sua voz saiu aguda, desesperada, e principalmente, devastada. Para uma Maga como ela, não havia fuga de seu destino, por mais que não fosse o que ela queria. Tal fato a fazia desejar ter nascido como uma humana normal.

Ela era forte. Podia suportar seu futuro. Se todos queriam que ela e Kayneth tivessem fortes herdeiros, então assim seria feito. Mas aquilo não a impedia de achar tudo extremamente injusto.

Sabendo que não ia conseguir mais ficar de pé por muito tempo, foi até a cama. Deixou os sapatos no chão, deitando-se nela e abraçando o travesseiro. Agora, estava soluçando como se fosse uma criança. Havia perdido toda e qualquer compostura, e seu senso de razão se foi. A única coisa que Sola-Ui sabia era que queria chorar até não aguentar mais, até a garganta doer, até seus olhos secarem. Sabia que tinha uma boa vida, mas que esta não era regida pelos seus gostos, suas escolhas, seus sonhos.

Ela era um pássaro engaiolado, e estava enfim cantando sua canção de desconsolo. Não era bela, muito menos feliz, mas era honesta e adequada. E ninguém estava lá para escutar sua melodia, e mesmo se estivesse, não se importaria. Assim era o mundo em que a jovem vivia.

E não mudaria nada por mais que berrasse, por mais que expressasse sua dor, por mais que tentasse fazer algo para mudar. Ela estava sozinha.

Seu choro era tanto que a ruiva nem percebera quando o elevador chegou, trazendo Kayneth que tinha esquecido as chaves do carro. Ele escutara o que estava acontecendo. Foi até a porta, com o coração batendo forte no peito. Abriu um pouco da porta, e espiou pela fresta.

Sua noiva estava arrasada. E ele sabia o motivo. Em parte, a culpa era dele. Queria entrar no quarto, abraçá-la, amparar sua dor e suas mágoas até que ela parasse de chorar e garantí-la de que tudo estava bem, mas não podia fazer isso. Já tentara uma vez, meses atrás, e fora expulso do quarto em que ela estava a gritos, lágrimas e palavras nada bonitas. Lembrava-se muito bem de como saíra chateado naquele dia, mas tinha aprendido muito bem a lição.

Quando a mulher estava assim, o melhor era deixá-la sozinha. Não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer. Sua presença em seu mundo não era permitida nesse momento, e assim como ele respeitava suas vontades nas outras horas, também a respeitaria agora. O que estava em seu coração não era algo digno dele saber e muito menos compreender.

E ele tinha certeza de que a jovem estava daquele jeito por sua causa, e também por culpa de toda a sociedade mágica. Nesse momento, se tivesse o Graal, desejaria do fundo de seu peito para que ela correspondesse seus sentimentos e simplesmente o amasse de verdade, pouco importanto o casamento arranjado.

Aquele era um desejo egoísta, é claro. Mas não eram os desejos egoístas de um modo geral? Então qual era o problema dele ter um também? Além disso, fora escolhido por querer aquilo de uma forma tão forte, tanto que chegava a doer.

Precisava vencer a Guerra por causa disso. Por ela. Para poder vê-la sorrindo e nunca mais precisar escutar seus soluços.

Pegou as chaves que estavam na mesa ali perto e saiu. Mais tarde seria sua vez de chorar sozinho.

 **X**

 **2013\. Apenas feels.**

 **Eu realmente sou apaixonada pelo Team Lancer. Shippo os 3 juntos, e amo de paixão a Sola-Ui. Ela é uma mulher INCRÍVEL, e acho triste como ela é tão incompreendida pelo fandom... Sei lá, tratam ela como se ela fosse só uma interesseira sem nem ao menos se colocar no lugar dela. Bluh.**

 **Shippo KaySola sim, e acredito que se os dois deixassem de ser tão teimosos, conversassem e realmente tentassem, poderiam ser felizes juntos. Mas acho que as circunstâncias no canon realmente deixaram eles cegos... Oh, well ;w;**

 **Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
